The Magic Word
by Lady of the Knight
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Vachon and Nick became victims of Inuyasha-type Sit collars? New chapter added! Please review!
1. Default Chapter

                                                                    **The Magic Word**

Author's note: this is what happens when I watch nine episodes of Inuyasha after I've just watched almost all of the third season FK episodes in one sitting. I got fed up with Vachon's attitude and while watching MBIAV, I thought, 'wow, Vachon acts a lot like Inuyasha sometimes. Bet Tracy would love it if he got collared'. This isn't your standard crossover, mind you, I'm just erm, taking the sit collar idea from Inu and transplanting it into FKdom.

As usual, I do not own any of the characters. Wish I did. J If this sucks, don't blame me, it's my very first stab at humor.

Chapter one:

            Tracy was just coming home from an exhausting night's work (three homicides, four hysterical witnesses, and all the paperwork Nick could dump on her) when a small, ornately carved wooden box caught her eye. It was tucked away neatly by the steps to her apartment building, and she'd only just barely noticed it. Curious, she squatted down, opened the box and looked inside. In it lay two beaded necklaces, glowing softly and with them a folded up piece of paper. Gently moving one of the strange necklaces aside, she picked up and unfolded the paper gingerly, studying it.

The paper read:

            _To whom it may concern:_

_This box contains items of powerful magic. These two necklaces have the power of binding. Place the necklaces around the necks of the ones you wish to control and choose for both a word of subjugation. Speak it to bind them. The wearer will not be able to break the spell and get it off, only the one who placed it is able to remove it. And should that person meet with an untimely demise, then the subjects of the necklace will be forever bound by its enchantments._

            _Use it well_

Tracy stared at the note, then read it again just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. "Huh? What _is_ this?" Whoever had written this was surely joking, right? Or crazy? Or both. "There's no such thing as magic," she told herself, then shook her head. "Just like there's no such thing as vampires?" she questioned out loud. Well, it couldn't hurt to test them out, and to see if there was any truth in what that old piece of paper said. And if the two necklaces _did_ actually work…. A fairly evil little smile formed on Tracy's face at the very thought of what she could do. "I've got _just_ the two people to try these on," Tracy said to herself as she gently picked up the little box and placed it in her jacket pocket, along with the note, then she quickly left to find her first test subject, Vachon. If it actually worked, she'd be nice and give Natalie the other, since the ME had her own 'vamp problems' to deal with.

            Tracy found the Spanish vampire idly strumming on his guitar at the church, just where she'd thought he'd be. Slipping one of the two enchanted necklaces out of the box, Tracy undid the clasp, holding it behind her back as she walked over to him. "Hey, Trace," he greeted her, putting aside the instrument. "Hi Vachon," Tracy answered with a grin. "What're you up to? And what's that behind your back?" he asked and cocked his head to one side, trying to see what she had. "You'll see." Tracy moved along to block his view, then in one swift motion had clipped the necklace around Vachon's neck.

            The surprised vampire blinked in confusion. "What the-?" Vachon looked at the piece of jewelry. He got off the bed and reached around for the clasp, but couldn't find it. "What the hell is this??" he demanded, tugging mightily at it. The necklace moved a total of two inches, then stopped. "Get this off me, Tracy!!" Tracy grinned. "Down," she ordered. The collar glowed and suddenly Vachon found himself facedown on the floor. "Oww," he groaned. Tracy practically jumped for joy. "It works!" she shouted. "I didn't think it would, but it really works!" she said. "What works?" he demanded. "The necklace," Tracy replied. "You mean this stupid thing did that??" Vachon's eyes widened and he tugged the necklace again. "Actually, I think it was my command that did it, the necklace just provided the means," she said, looking over the note from the box. Vachon groaned. "Well, how long will this accursed thing be able to do this?" he grumped. Tracy grinned. "The note says that its spell will last until I free you from its effect. But it also states that if I die before I free you, the spell becomes slightly more permanent." She smiled again. "Dammit!" Vachon whined.

            "Tomorrow, I'm gonna have Nat test the second one on Nick!" Tracy announced, smiling evilly at the mere thought of using it on the irresponsible paperwork con artist of a partner. "Never thought I'd say this, but I truly pity him. Sorry, Trace, but that kind of power in _your_ hands is not a thought that I take lightly!" Vachon muttered to himself. "I heard that. Down!" she ordered. With a thud, he was dumped ungracefully onto the cold, hard floor of the church. "Oww," he grunted, picking himself up and sitting back on the bed. Hooking his fingers under the necklace, Vachon tugged hard, but to no avail. "Um, it says here that you can't remove it, either… Poor thing… but don't worry, I'll still love you anyway." Tracy said. "Great joke, Trace. Take it off," he told her. "Nope. I don't think so. Down!" Again the necklace glowed and once more Vachon found himself face first on the floor. Only this time his fall was somewhat harder. _So the damn thing's sensitive to her mood…this is just great. I am **so** dead!_ "What was that for??" he asked. "Because I felt like it. Vachon, the days of you being a useless slacker are over… together this little collar and I will teach you how to be a perfect gentleman!" she announced triumphantly. Vachon's jaw dropped and he groaned inwardly. _She did **not** just say that!_ Not his sweet, perky Tracy! He stared at her, but held his tongue – he didn't want to say hello to the floor again.

            Tracy only smiled at him, and Vachon silently got up from the floor, shaking his head and pouting. "Well, I've got to get going, Vachon," she announced. "Yeah, okay," he mumbled back in response, slumping onto the bed and sulking – his pride more than a little hurt. _Poor guy… this really embarrassed him,_ Tracy thought to herself. Walking over, she enveloped the vampire in a big hug and gave him a goodnight kiss. The collar was an unprecedented success. She just _had_ to let Natalie in on it now!


	2. The more the Merrier

Author's notes: I'm hoping to post a chapter every weekend or so as time allows. LaCroix may or may not end up 'collared' and if he does, I'm not sure who will get the honors of doing so just yet. eg

Disclaimers are as usual.

Chapter two: The more the Merrier

            The next night found Vachon sitting at the bar in the Raven, brooding and lost deep in thought about the current situation that he was now stuck in. Having this bloody collar stuck on him was _not _in the least bit fun. Neither was having Tracy 'sit' him for each time he'd pissed her off since they'd first met. And there were _many_ of those such instances, such as all the times he hadn't listened to her or the times when he'd appeared out of nowhere just for the sole purpose of scaring the crap out of her. Which, of course, he'd found pretty funny at the time. What _wasn't_ funny was kissing floor now for however many times he'd committed the 'offense' in the past. Especially brutal had been the 'sit' he'd received for the times that he'd been caught rummaging around in and then subsequently messing around with Tracy's refrigerator one time and then hiding a bar of chocolate on her another time after that. Who knew she'd get _that_ upset about one little prank? _Never hide chocolate on a PMSing woman_, he mused, tugging at the offending collar somewhat and groaning inwardly at the thought. Vachon wondered if he'd ever get Tracy to take this accursed thing off of him any time soon, seeing how she seemed quite happy to use it to control his every action. Well, at any rate, he had to start thinking of at least some ways to convince Tracy to take the dammed thing off him! Sighing deeply, the collared vampire wondered just what his dear Tracy was up to right then.

            Speaking of Tracy, she had just started work for the night and couldn't wait to give Natalie the other necklace, which was securely stashed in her coat pocket. Hiding her good mood from Nick was, however, rather difficult – and curbing her desire to collar him herself was even harder, but somehow, Tracy managed to survive both until they got their first call of the night. There was nothing special about the scene – it was just another, and all too common, incidence of a robbery gone awry. Natalie was already there and gave them both a quick greeting before going back to work. Nick touched Tracy's shoulder. "I think I see something over there," he pointed, "I'm gonna go bag it," he said, moving off. Tracy smiled. This afforded her the perfect opportunity to show Natalie the 'collar' she had. "Nat, come over here," Tracy said, motioning for the other woman to come stand beside her. "Yeah, Trace, what is it?" Natalie inquired, walking over. "I know that Nick can be difficult to deal with at times, and well, I think I found something that'll help you deal with him," Tracy said, taking the second collar from her coat pocket. "What's that?" Natalie asked, taking a closer look at the thing. "I don't know how to explain it, really, but I tested the other one out on Vachon. Oh, here, just read the note," Tracy said handing Nat the note that had come with the necklaces. After scanning the note, a smile appeared on Natalie's face. "You say you used the other one on Vachon, right?" Tracy nodded. "And?" Natalie prompted. "It works. Whenever I command 'down' he falls flat on his face!" Tracy told her. "You don't say? Well, this I've got to see," Natalie said.

            They waited until the crime scene was completely empty of all other personnel other than themselves and Nick, who was still looking around a bit near where the bodies had lain, to make their move. It really wouldn't do to have others watching. Especially if Nick's reaction was anything like Vachon's had been – it would just be too much of a headache for them to deal with. "Hey, Nick? Could you come here for a minute, please?" Natalie asked him. "Sure, Nat," the vampire replied, quickly walking over to the two women. Without so much as another word, Natalie raised the unhooked collar and snapped it onto Nick's neck before the vampire could even make a surprised inquiry at her actions, let alone protest. "Nat… what... what is all this?" he asked, looking half-surprised and half-fearful at the new accessory. Natalie patted his cheek. "What? Don't like your new necklace, Nick?" she asked. Nick looked at her nervously, unsure how to respond. "What's it for? I can't see it to tell you if I like it or not," he replied. "Here," Tracy said, going back to Nick's Caddy go get her purse and fishing out the compact mirror that was at the bottom. Nick took the mirror with a nod and looked. It was a black bead necklace, with what looked like a fang or a claw every fourth bead. "Um… it's nice?" Nick looked back at Natalie and Tracy. Natalie let out a frustrated 'argh' and glared at Nick, wanting badly to smack him. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" he asked. Natalie grinned at Tracy. "Yes, Nick, you are…"

------------------------

More to come soon, folks!


End file.
